That Man of Mine
by Round Mound of a Beehound
Summary: Bella is missing her man while he’s on an extended hunting trip. She returns home from work to find that he’s taking care of her from afar…Written for the Round Mound Contest.


**Round Mound of a Beehound Contest: Show Us Yours Official Entry**

**Title:** That Man of Mine

**FFN Pen Name:** NCChris

**Rating:** M

**Pairing/Grouping:** Jasper/Bella

**POV:** Bella

**Summary:** Bella is missing her man while he's on an extended hunting trip. She returns home from work to find that he's taking care of her from afar…

I sipped my coffee thoughtfully as I grabbed a seat on the train, smoothing the hospital scrubs I habitually wore now. I had 30 minutes until I arrived at the hospital. I didn't reflect on the ancient past much anymore; no point to really. Every painful thing in my past had brought me to my current happiness. I smiled as "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts began on my Ipod. Well, wasn't that just ironic and fitting!

I wasn't the same girl from Forks anymore. I had been dragged kicking and screaming out of my vacant depression, first by Jacob and later by the family who couldn't stay away. Edward, I could think of him without bitterness, had never returned, but in losing him I had gained so much more than I had ever hoped for. Alice, of course, kept me in the know on his life. I had spoken to him a few times on the phone since those dark days, but I tried to avoid it. I missed having him in my life, but I made his pain so much worse when I reminded him of what he had given up. I loved him enough to make it easier on him.

I had graduated valedictorian of my tiny senior class in Forks. It surprised no one, really. I'd thrown myself into my studies as a coping mechanism. I never got another B after he left me. I could have gone on to do anything. I chose to go into the medical field, but my aversion to blood kept me confined to ancillary services. That was fine with me. I loved being a medical dosimetrist. There were no braver people in the world than those facing cancer, especially the children. Now, at age 23, I was financially and emotionally independent for the first time.

My thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of my phone in my pocket. Pulling it out, I couldn't control the broad smile that broke out as I saw who was calling. God, I missed talking to him when they went hunting! I silenced my Ipod, flipped open the phone, and pressed it to my ear.

"_Hey, Darlin'. How are you this mornin'?"_

My heart constricted painfully at the sound of his voice. We'd finally taken the step of moving in together. Our apartment felt so empty when he was gone.

"Hey, Jas. I'm good, baby. Missing you, but good," I murmured in response, knowing he could hear me easily over the train's noise.

"_Oh, sweetheart, I miss you, too. Carlisle says we have a few more days here, but I'll be home before you know it. Don't be sad…I can feel it, you know."_

We talked for a few more minutes until Emmett dragged him back out to the park. They were in Yosemite this time. It seemed there was an overabundance of bears this season and the family was doing their best to help remedy it. I knew Emmett was beside himself with excitement over the situation.

I fiddled absentmindedly with the platinum ring on my thumb, tracing the Celtic design over and over; somehow, knowing that Jasper wore its mate made me feel closer to him. I clicked my music back on and quickly scrolled to his playlist. I smiled as the first notes of "Human" by Civil Twilight began. Every song in this list reminded me of him in some way. I knew of very few people who reached the level of humanity that Jasper cultivated. He'd been through hell in his long life and had struggled and fought for his reclaimed humanity. He was a good man.

As I exited the train station and made my way toward the employees' entrance of the Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center, "Saw Something" by Dave Gahan began. It had been the song playing at the club where Jasper had finally made his feelings known to me a year and a half ago. My mapatazi throbbed as the memory flooded back to me.

_I was staring at my siblings as they danced. Inhumanly beautiful and graceful, they commanded the attention of everyone in the club. Rosalie and Emmett danced next to Alice and Michael. I was momentarily jealous of them. Was I just doomed to be alone? Had Edward truly been my one shot at happiness? I couldn't believe that…I wouldn't believe that. I knew there was another man for me. I knew that I loved him with every fiber of my being, but I was his sister and nothing more._

_Distressed and more than a little angry with fate and its games, I whirled around to storm over to the bar and lost my footing. Damnit! You'd think I'd have gotten over my awkward clumsiness by now. Of course, the Jägerbombs that I had been ingesting fairly steadily for the last few hours could have contributed to my lack of balance._

_I felt strong cold arms pull me up before I could hit the hard, grungy club floor. I could smell him; warm leather, saddle oil, and just a hint of sweet new hay. I looked up and saw his well-loved ocher eyes. They burned into mine, concern darkening them slightly. More than a little frustrated, I promptly burst into hot, shuddering sobs. He was the last person that could make me feel better right now, gift or no gift. I needed him to love me the way I loved him._

_Suddenly, I was too tired to keep pretending that he was nothing but a friend. I was tired of hiding how I felt around him. If he rejected me, well, so be it. It was time to pull on those big girl panties and take a chance!_

_As soon as the decision was made, he felt the change in my emotions and I watched in rapt fascination as his irises transformed from ocher to the darkest inky black. I shuddered in his arms and his lips crashed down onto mine. Time stood still as I felt the depth of his feelings for me. Tears flowed down my cheeks as, overwhelmed and confused; I leaned against his hard body. My entire body, from the top of my head to my aching hootchie, throbbed in response and he growled against my lips before whispering into my ear,_

"_Why did you hide from me, Bella? Don't you know how much I want you…how much I love you?"_

"Bella? Earth to Bella…."

Startled, I looked around and saw that I was standing motionless in front of my locker. Corrine, another dosimetrist on my shift, was gazing at me with a mixture of amusement and concern.

"Hey, hon. You okay today?" she asked, peering at me through her thick glasses.

Shaking off the memories and the arousal, I mentally willed my throbbing southern belle to calm down. If I couldn't get this under control, it would be an even longer few days before he got home.

"Sure, Corrie. Just thinking. What's on the schedule for this morning?" I replied, ready to dive into my day and shoving dirty thoughts about my sex-god boyfriend away.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of charting, chatting with patients, and treatments. You would think 12 hours of work would be draining, but I loved every second on the floor. It made me happy that so many of my patients felt comfortable with me. There was nothing easy about cancer treatments and if I could ease their fears and calm their nerves even a little bit, then that was a good day for me. As I gathered my things from my locker, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I had a text message.

_B-_

_Take a cab home tonight. It's faster and we have the money. I'll call you in 20 minutes._

_ILY_

_-J_

Stepping outside, I was unsuprised to see a cab waiting near the door. I climbed inside and gave the driver our address before settling in for the 15 minute drive. It's funny how it takes such a long time on the train but is so quick by cab. I leaned my head against the cool window and closed my eyes, wishing he'd be home when I arrived.

As I opened the apartment door, my nose was assaulted by the heady odor of roses. There were bouquets on each available surface and a trail of silky petals leading from the front door down the hallway. As I stared in awe, wondering how he had arranged this from out of town, my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and brought it to my ear.

"Jasper, it's so beautiful. How did you do this?" I breathed.

"_They're not nearly as beautiful as you are. You are lovelier than any flower, darlin' girl. Now, just relax, because I am going to take good care of you tonight."_

The husky tone of his voice caused my skin to erupt in goose bumps and my loo to tighten in anticipation.

"_You are going to do exactly as I say or I'm not going to let that tight, throbbing little poonanny of yours find any relief. Do you understand, Bella? Answer me."_

"Yes," I whispered into the phone.

"_Good. Put your work things down. I'm going to call you back on the house line. When you answer it, put it on speaker."_

"Yes, Jasper."

"_Good girl. Hang up now."_

I did as I was told and deposited my bag on the kitchen counter and peeled off my scrubs, tossing them into the open washing machine. Just as I finished, the phone rang again. I grabbed the cordless phone from the handset, my hands trembling and coochie tingling, and clicked it over to hands-free before placing it on the counter next to my bag.

"_Isabella, what are you wearing? Did you take off your scrubs yet?"_

"Yes, Jasper, I took off the scrubs. I'm wearing a black lace bra and matching panties."

"_Mmm, I bet you look edible, darlin'. Do you see the trail of rose petals?"_

My panties were already growing damp as my arousal seeped from my eager cha-cha. I was definitely in for a pleasant evening.

"Yes, Jasper. I see it."

"_Follow the petals, Bella. When you get to the end of the trail, tell me."_

I began to follow the trail he'd laid out for me. It ran down the hallway and to our lavish bathroom, stopping in front of the oversized tub.

"I'm here, Jasper. What do you want me to do?"

"_Take off your clothing, Bella, and run a bath. Make sure to light some candles and turn on some music."_

"Yes, Jasper."

"_I can hear the rustle of the cloth as you pull it off your body. God, Bella, I wish I was there to touch you," he growled softly._

I moaned softly at his words.

"I wish you were here, too, baby. I can almost feel your hands running over my body, teasing me and pleasuring me."

His answering growl brought a smile to my lips as I carried out his instructions. I slipped my Ipod onto the bathroom dock. It was still keyed to his playlist. "My Immortal" by Evanescence began to play softly.

"_Is the bath ready yet, Isabella?"_

"Yes, Jasper. It's ready."

"_I want you to get into the warm water and relax. Pretend I'm there with you and we're just relaxing together after a hard day."_

I slid into the warm water and sighed as it caressed my tired muscles. I quickly pulled my hair into a bun with a clip and closed my eyes. We were both quiet for awhile. I felt close to him, knowing he was hearing the water as it lapped softly against my body and listening to the music through the phone. I could feel the day's tension seeping out of me as the fragrance of the candles, heat of the water, calming music, and his presence surrounded me.

"_Tell me about your day, darlin',"_ he drawled softly, sounding as if he was relaxing, too.

For the next few minutes, we talked quietly. It felt intimate and special. This was one of the many things I loved about him. He was so in tune to my emotions. Not every relationship could boast the comfort level we had. Of course, we'd been through so much together. Eventually, the water began to cool.

"_Are you about ready to get out, Bella? I have more planned for you."_

The innuendo in his voice caused my nipples to tighten and my honey pot to come to attention once again.

"Yes, Jas. I'm ready."

"_Good. Now, dry off and go to our bedroom. Tell me when you get there."_

Gone was his relaxed tone from the bathroom. He was back to the firm, commanding tone that made my knees weak, nipples hard, and muff tingle.

I dried off hurriedly and walked to our bedroom.

"I'm here, Jasper."

"_Pull back the covers and lay down on the bed, Isabella."_

I settled myself into the center of the bed, enjoying the feel of the cool sheets against my naked skin. I took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. It clung to the sheets and his pillow.

"_Can you smell my scent on the bed, Bella?" _he whispered.

"Yes, Jasper," I breathed in response.

"_What do you want me to do to you, Isabella?"_

My hands began to trail down my neck to gently caress my hardening nipples.

"I want you to touch me, Jasper. I want to tremble under your hands as you stroke my breasts and tease my nipples."

I moaned softly as he hissed on the other end of the phone.

"_Do it for me, darlin'. Roll your nipples between your fingers and imagine it's my hands on your soft, warm body."_

I followed his instructions and felt my body begin to respond as I fantasized. I could feel my quim getting wetter, but I wanted to delay my pleasure. I wanted him to feel what he was doing to me.

"_Ah, Bella. Damn, sweetheart, I can feel how aroused you are,"_ he moaned softly.

"God, Jasper. I want you so bad. I want your hands all over me…your mouth on mine."

I could hear him moving now; his clothing rustling as he removed it. My mind was filled with images of his cold perfect cock; silk over steel. I just wanted to lick him. I moaned as I thought of his salty sweet flavor.

"_Isabella, I want to make you cum. Will you let me do that for you, baby?"_ he asked, his breath unsteady and panting.

"Yes, Jasper. Make me cum, please."

"_Listen to me now, Bella. I want you to trail you hand down to your sweet little hush puppy. Are you wet for me, darlin'?"_

I trailed one hand down slowly toward my panty hamster, imagining it was his hand stroking the soft skin of my belly before plunging a finger into my dripping chuff. I moaned loudly as my body responded.

"Yes," I hissed, "so wet for you, Jasper."

"_God, Bella. You're so fucking sexy. I'm stroking myself and wishing I was with you."_

I could hear his soft panting breaths and it was driving me crazy. I could barely stand it and my other hand drifted down to massage my aching clit even as I slipped another finger into my needy honeysuckle.

"_I can hear your fingers slipping into your tight little cherry pop, Bella. Are you getting close, baby?"_ he growled seductively.

I moaned softly, feeling my climax getting closer.

"_Harder, Bella. Fuck your passion fruit with your fingers. I want you to scream my name when you cum."_

"Fuck, Jasper. It feels so good. I'm so close, now, baby," I whispered, barely able to hold on but wanting to prolong the pleasure.

"_Christ, Bella. I'm gonna cum. Cum with me. Now, Bella, now!"_

I cried out as his fuckhot words pushed me over the edge into sweet oblivion. My cock holster twitched and spasmed around my thrusting fingers. Dimly, I could hear his answering grunt as he reached his release along with me.

"_I love you, Isabella,"_ he whispered softly, _"and I can't wait to do that in person. I'll be home soon."_

"I love you, too, Jasper. I miss you, baby. Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"_Of course, baby. Close your eyes and dream of me."_

My eyes slipped shut and the last thing I heard was his voice singing softly. I couldn't wait until I was in his arms again.

Word Count: 2,765 (without header)


End file.
